


First Kiss

by Samantha114



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, based on a youtube video, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha114/pseuds/Samantha114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a you tube video I saw where complete strangers are asked to kiss each other. It's super cute, so I figured I'd have Dean and Castiel in a situation like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Dean could not believe that he let Sam rope him into this. Right about now, he was cursing those god-forsaken puppy dog eyes.

_‘Come to Stanford and do this experiment’ _Sam had said__

_‘All you gotta do is make out with a stranger! It’ll be fun!’ _he said.__

Dean remembered those words with annoyed affection while he stood waiting for the stranger he’d have to lip lock with.

Dean was a little nervous though. When Sam first handed him the sign up sheet, it asked for sexual orientation, which for Dean, was bi. Sam had told him that based on how many people sign up, there was no guarantee which gender he’d be kissing. Considering he hadn’t kissed a guy since junior year and he was now nearly thirty, Dean was apprehensive about the prospect of a male stranger walking through the door.

When the door finally did open, he sighed when he saw a man. Naturally, the one thing he was nervous about had to become reality. The guy was pretty attractive though; from a distance, he wasn’t unattractive, but he wasn’t an 11 out of 10 on the hotness scale either. They guy turned on the camera just as the guy walked into frame.

Now that he was close up, the first thing Dean noticed was the eyes. They were blue as fuck! Dean didn’t even know that something could be that intense of a color. The next things were the lips--they were big and looked supple. The more Dean looked at him, the hotter he got.

“Hey, I’m Castiel, or Cas if you prefer,” He held out his hand without even thinking, Dean took it, surprised at the softness.

“I’m Dean,” He took his hand away after a second and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Cas let his hand fall to his side and cleared his throat, “So what do you do?”

Dean was so preoccupied on Cas’s face that he heard that question as _who _do you do and answered quickly, “I’m bi, so both,”__

Cas chuckled a little. “I said what do you do, as in for a living,” he said, “but I don’t judge if that’s your profession,”

Dean wanted to crawl in a hole. His face was probably redder than a freaking stoplight by now. “Sorry,” he looked down at his feet and tried not to make eye contact. “I’m a mechanic,”

When Dean finally did meet Cas’s gaze, there was awkward silence as they stared at each other. The camera man coughed which made them both finally look away.

“S-so, do we just, uh,” He placed his hand on Cas’s shoulder and looked at him for confirmation.

Cas shrugged and just nodded, “Yeah, okay,”

The first tender brush against Cas’s lips was nice. They were soft just as Dean had imagined and it wasn’t at all unpleasant. But when Cas moved himself to press fully against Dean, the kiss turned _really _nice.__

Cas’s tongue came forward and brushed softly against Dean’s lips and Dean returned by slightly sucking on Cas’s bottom lip. It was such a sensual kiss for someone he’d just met and Dean found himself getting caught up in it. Cas was the shorter one of the two, so Dean took advantage of that and wrapped his hands around Cas’s waist, pulling him closer.

Cas moaned and gripped the sides of his face, and honestly, Dean would be lying through his teeth if he’d said the sound hadn’t turned him on. Cas’s hands wandered and Dean smirked a little when he found out this guy was handsy. He rested his palms right above his bottom and squeezed, making Dean moan.

After a few more pecks, they separated, both grinning like fools. Dean couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just muttered a “Thanks,” realizing after that it sounded kind of stupid given the situation.

Cas looked pretty amused as he gingerly touched his now swollen lips. “Thank you as well,”

Dean looked over at the camera guy, “So, is that it then?” The guy nodded and Dean felt a little sad. He didn’t really want to leave. He wanted to stay and kiss Cas senseless again.

They walked the same way to the door, neither of them saying a word. Just before Cas opened the door, Dean stopped him. There was no way he was just going to let him go that easily; Dean had felt a connection when they kissed. “Do you uh...do you want to get something to eat?”

Cas smiled. “Sure, that sounds nice,” Dean took his hand as they walked to the diner nearby.

Two years later, Dean held those exact hands at the altar where he was marrying his soulmate. Looking back, that silly experiment at Stanford wasn’t so silly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the video link if you're interested. I guess there's like a million different variations from colleges and such, and it's such a unique and cool experiment. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A


End file.
